Mas Que Hermanos
by Wolfmika
Summary: Por que Gaara lo sabe y aunque no lo demuestre, para el Temari y Kankuro son mas que hermanos


_******Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**MAS QUE HERMANOS**_

Es el, ahora el es el Kazekage de Sunagakure y era lo que quería, por que quería ser como el, redeinbicar su camino, gracias a Naruto, por que el… por que el hizo ver mas haya de lo que el creía cierto, no era verdad que si el mataba se sentiría vivo, no, al contrario, el sabia perfectamente que estaba vivo por una razón y esa razón aun le era desconocida.

Pero mas que eso, el Era el Kazekage principal mente por las personas que creyeron en el y que principal mente lo creyeron alguien, un ser humano y no una arma definitiva para su nación, no fueron sus padres, aunque de cierto modo lo fueron, el no conocía a su madre, pero conocía a su hermana; el casi no convivio con su padre, pero si con su hermano. Por que para el ellos eran mas que eso.

Temari, su hermana la mayor de los tres, quien cuando le nació siempre estuvo a su lado, cuidándolo dándole ese cariño de madre que poco después fue destruido por su padre la alejarlo de el, Kanakuro quien siempre lo cuidaba y jugaba con el, también esa felicidad fue destruida por su padre el cuarto Kazekage; Pero una así eso no fue in pedimento para ellos, si hasta donde bien recuerda Gaara, antes mucho antes del incidente con su tío Yashamaru, Temari escapaba de sus entrenamientos para verlo, para estar con el aunque sea por poco tiempo, al compararla a ella con la foto de su madre , podía sentirla atraves de su hermana, poco después se les unía Kankuro, quien jugaba con el y sus marionetas, marionetas que el su hermano mayor hacia para el, por que Gaara en el veía a un padre como los de los niños de la aldea que siempre se tomaban un tiempo libre para estar con sus hijos.

Todo era felicidad hasta el momento en que ellos tenían que irse, tras una breve despedida, un abrazo y un beso en la frente por parte de su hermana, la mano en la cabeza que lo despeinaba de su hermano y un "Cuidate, te queremos" de ambos.

Si, todo era felicidad hasta le día el accidente, hasta el día en que su Tío Yashamaru intento matarlo, cuando el Shukaku desato su furia, cuando se dio cuenta que solo debía de amarse a si mismo, fue el día en que los tres cambiaron, Temari que era dulce con el, ahora era fría y distantes, al igual que Kanakuro quien al igual que ella era distante y arrogante, simplemente se preocupaban por ellos dos, y no por el… el tercero y el ultimo de los hermanos, por que Gaara entonces se convirtió en alguien frio, y despiadado, olvido las risas, olvido los juegos, los abrazos no solo el también ellos.

Aun así ambos hermanos aun tenían la esperanza de que su adorado hermano menor fuera el de antes… y el como siempre lo sabia, por como actuaron con el cuando paso la invacion en Konoha, por como ellos se sacrificaron por el, en salvarlo, mas que preocuparse pro que el era un arma, se preocuparon por que el era su hermano, y lo entendió de ese modo, entendió que no debía de ser así que nunca era tarde para cambiar; por que para el Temari era su madre la cual nunca conoció, por que Kankuro fue el padre que jamás tuvo, por que si lo tenia y murió, su padre jamás actuó como uno.

Es por eso que el ahora es el Kazekage, por que sus hermanos confiaron en el, por que ellos siempre lo han y estarán apoyándolo, y dándole ese cariño tan especial, por que ellos han demostrado ser los padres que Gaara siempre soñó tener, los que le dieran cariño y protección, por que para Gaara Temari y Kankuro son mas que hermanos, son sus padres y el aunque no lo demuestre los ama, ama a esos dos y es capas de dar la vida por esos dos.

_**Notas finales:**_

**POR FIN! Por fin pude hacer este Oneshot de los hermanos de la arena jeje… En mi defensa cabe decir que no se por que, pero la idea ya la traía en la cabeza y no de este modo, pero me gusto mas como quedo así en fin espero que les haiga gustado **

**Y es que a mi en lo personal, siento que así es como Gaara ve a sus hermanos (O tal ves no O.o) pero bueno ustedes diran n.n**

**Dudas, comentarios , lo que sea es bien venido **

**Gracias por leer, cuídense **

**Bye bye **


End file.
